Lejos estamos Mejor
by Kay More
Summary: Serena y Darien y el término de su relación. ¿Fue tan fácil para él terminarla por una simple visión? y la reacción de la princesa?.... please reviews!


Lejos Estamos Mejor

.

.

.

.

.

Darien se levantó muy confundido. De nuevo aquél sueño, no, aquella horrible pesadilla. En aquella que veía una hermosa muchacha sumergirse en el dolor, en el pesar…por..¿él? no podría ser cierto eso. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo habían estado. Porque entonces, ahora, sin más ni más, soñaba con aquellas terribles situaciones, en las que ella caía, y él, en el centro, se deshacía.

Con la frente llena de sudor y el rostro enrojecido, se levantó, y salió a correr. Aunque su cuerpo se movía rápidamente, su mente estaba completamente estática. Aquella rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos, sufriendo…

Entonces chocó con algo. No, con alguien. Era una chica, y cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Serena estaba frente a él, feliz por haberlo visto por primera vez en el día.

-¡Darien! – lo abrazó – Dios escuchó mis ruegos. Porque hoy, un día tan terrible para mí…me encontré con lo más bonito del mundo.

-¿Ah, sí? Contestó él algo abochornado - ¿Y con qué es eso que te has encontrado…dinero?

-¡Ay, Darien! – suspiró Serena ruborizada – tú siempre tan distraído. ¡Tú, tú eres lo más hermoso de este mundo!

Lo abrazó nuevamente. Frotando su flequillo contra su playera. Él, visiblemente triste, decidió cambiar de actitud.

-Ya, Serena – dijo separándose de ella – no me gustan ésas demostraciones de afecto en público.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Serena - ¡Lo lamento¡Je, je! Lo siento…tienes razón…la gente podría pensar mal de nosotros verdad…

-No me importa eso – repuso Darien desviando su mirada – solamente que no me gusta.

-Oye Darien…¿Qué te pasa?

**_-_**Nada – repuso en tono frío, y tan frío, que Serena se heló – solamente pienso…no, creo…que ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

-¿De qué hablas? – sonrió Serena., aunque dentro de ella, había una sensación de vacío, que bajaba desde la garganta hasta el corazón, y luego al estómago.

-¡Hablo de que ya no te quiero, de que ya terminamos!

-¿Qué…?

Él se fue, dejándola parada en medio de la calle. Con el examen en su mano derecha, arrugado por temor a que él lo viese. Mientras sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho de dolor y de angustia, su mirada se nubló hasta decaer en las lágrimas. ¿Qué había dicho¿Qué ya no la…qué¿Qué ya habían…qué?

Probablemente la princesa de la Luna nunca se había visto en una situación tan trágica y desolada. Cuando peleó con el Negaverso se sintió casi morir por perder a sus amigas, pero definitivamente esto no era sentirse morir, era más bien parecido a querer estar muerta, para dejar de sentir esa terrible angustia y desesperación.

Al principio pensó que probablemente sería una broma, o que Darien solo se encontraba cansado. Pero…¿valía la pena una broma como ésa? Serena se reunió con sus amigas en el templo. Todas le dieron a su modo, su consejo.

-A lo mejor – había dicho Amy – solo quiere que pongas atención en tus deberes. Y tiene mucha razón…

-No – dijo Mina – yo creo que se sentía mal por algo, y dijo algo que no quería decir.

-Así es – coincidió Lita – probablemente solo necesita su espacio.

-Debes confiar en él, Serena. – terminó Rei.

Desafortunadamente, nada de lo que sus amigas le dijeron la tranquilizaron. Por eso, decidió ir con Darien, y explicarle, contarle, que no importaba nada de lo que sintiera, ella lo esperaría, no importaba si pasaba un siglo más u otra vida.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, dentro de su corazón sabía que sería rechazada. Aquella mirada fría, llena de antipatía y desconsuelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Darien, tengo que hablarte.

-No hay nada ya de que hablar, Serena. Márchate.

-No Darien, escúchame – insistió ella. – sé…sé como te sientes. ¿Tienes un problema verdad?

-No.

-Sí. Tienes un problema, porque si no, no me habrías dicho…

-Todo lo que te dije era verdad – repuso Darien con crueldad – el único problema que tengo eres tú.

-¿Yo? Pero…no puedes decirme eso Darien…

-¿Acaso no lo estoy diciendo ahora?

En realidad Darien no sentía nada de eso. En realidad lo único que quería era abrazarla en ese mismo momento, y decirle que todo era una mentira, que él no quería hacerla sufrir, que la amaba. Y que además, ignoraría las horribles visiones de ella , muriendo. Porque él estaría ahí para protegerla, y nada tenía que ver con estúpidas visiones.

-Serena, ya te dije que no siento nada por ti. ¿Cómo quieres que te haga ver la realidad?

-Darien…- tartamudeó la princesa - ¿Piensas…piensas que te creo eso? No olvides que yo fui la princesa Serena, y tú el príncipe Endymion. Somos novios desde…¡Desde antes de nacer! Estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

-¡Eso es lo que más detesto! – bramó Darien - ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar atado a ti¿Sólo por lo que sucedió en el pasado?

Serena bajó la vista, para después subirla, llena de lágrimas. Lo miraba con súplica. Darien casi escuchaba su corazón romperse desde su lugar.

Indirectamente, acababa de terminar con algo más que su relación, con la inocencia de Serena, con sus ilusiones, con sus sueños, con su corazón íntegro de pureza y confianza.

-¿Por qué…Darien?

-No lo sé. No me pidas que te lo explique, porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

Así, Serena comenzó a llorar. Tapándose el rostro con las manos, cada vez más fuerte. Darien sentía que se partía en dos también, y Serena, entre su llanto, logró ver algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando unos zapatitos rosados en la alfombra - ¿Rini está aquí verdad¿¡No será que prefieres estar con ésa niña, que conmigo?!

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso¡No digas tonterías!

-Sí…- dijo Serena con una sonrisa irónica – tienes razón…no debería estar aquí. Pidiéndote que vuelvas conmigo, no debería suplicar…

**_-_**Sí…tienes razón…discúlpame Darien…por haberte hecho perder el tiempo, con éstas tonterías.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta lentamente, tomó el picaporte y se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – preguntó Darien

-No sé…- sonrió ella .- yo creo que todos en algún momento deseamos eso. Cuando la persona que amamos nos dice que nos marchemos para siempre, y cuando esa persona está a punto de irse…desearía que en último momento te detuviera, y te dijera que es mentira. Que se quede.

-Serena…- dijo Darien con dolor – eso…eso no va a pasar.

Ella asintió, con una mezcla de pesadumbre y resignación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Estaba decidida a llorar hasta quedarse seca, porque sentía que si no lo hacía, se la tragaría la inmensa soledad.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! De nuevo escribiendo tragedias, je, je. Este es el momento en cuanto Darien decide terminar con Serena por una visión que, aparentemente no tendría por que hacerlo, y creo que muchos lo odiamos en éste capítulo. ¡Je, je! En realidad es la misma esencia, cambié algunas cosas. Todos nos hemos visto en una situación parecida. Espero les haya gustado mucho, y espero sus reviews con ansia…besos

Kayleigh


End file.
